Sit
by Prisoner of Readers
Summary: Whenever the pink haired nerd would leave her seat, the infamous, blue haired boy in her class would always sit in her seat to talk to his friends. If it weren't for her shy personality, she would have claimed her seat.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

I am Hinamori Amu. Everyone at my school undermines me, but I don't mind because I have a friend who will always stick there for me - Souma Kukai. Since he and I live so far away and have to take a station, we have gotten to know each other. I really would prefer if he wouldn't stand up for me.

In class, my seat is at the far corner near the window. I usually see my crush Hotori Tadase in the other class through that window. The school has three major buildings – the gym and two academic buildings. Strangely but fortunately, most of my indoor classes are this classroom and the one behind this one. I share one class with him, but unfortunately, I share every class with the infamous Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He always sits at my seat every day even though I rush. There are only a few classes that he is unable to take my seat – Home economics, art, and math. During home economics and art, we don't have specific seats. Before math, I have science in the same classroom which means I can stay at my seat, but he just takes the seat in front of me. Argh! When will the days of seeing his face be over? If only I could muster up my courage and confront him, but I really doubt he even knows me given his background. Tsukiyomi Ikuto has already been accepted in the elite Easter College that specializes in music, and there he is sitting at my seat enshrouded with his friends Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko.

Geez, Kukai-kun, how many times have I told you to move your chat elsewhere? Kukai and Nagi ran out of the room for their class as I thought that question. If you're too chicken to defy this arrogant jerk, I'll have to do it myself. I slid the door, just to be met with mud. I wiped the substance off my thick rimmed glasses to see the culprit Yamabuki Saaya laughing pompously. I glared daggers into her bloated head. She was taken aback at this unfamiliar reaction. What else do you expect when you interrupted someone's declaration of war? Recomposing herself, Saaya snapped her finger. At the snapping sound, the man next to her threw a bucket full of an unknown substance onto me along with the bucket. The bucket hit my forearm, allowing warm blood to flow down my arm. When I took a closer look at what covered me, I widened my eyes, shocked. The slimy substance was frog's eggs. Calm down, Amu-chan. Don't mind the numbing pain in your arm nor the sight or feel of frog's eggs on your body! Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you covered in mud and eggs!

"How do you feel now?" The leader of this entourage smirked. As I picked up the bucket, through my peripheral vision I could see her flinch. After I wiped the unwanted substance off my face and everywhere else into the bucket, I smiled at the perpetrator who hid behind her meat shields and turned to walk to the door. Despite the fact I wasn't looking at her, I knew that she still feared that I may just turn back around and pelt her with these eggs I have. I will not let my anger get the best of me. I was about to reach for the door knob before a voice called for me.

"Hinamori Amu, what do you think you are doing with my frog's eggs?" The teacher's authoritative voice reached every ear in the class. People who cowed at the thought of being associated with the situation hurriedly sat in their seats. Many who couldn't care less minded their own business, continuing on their conversation with another. The remaining who were the culprits acted as the victims. "I can't stand such misconduct in my classroom. Go to Sanjou-sensei's classroom next door and explain to her your disruptive behavior. She shall decide your punishment. What are you standing there for? Get a move on." I am not going to just stand here and take a punishment I deserve. I stood there with my feet firmly planted to the floor. My parents taught me to never let myself be punished without a reason. I could see steam come out from the teacher's nose and ears. His red face told me that I was going to go through a torrent of lectures from his mouth that was pulled down into a scowl, but no lecture came. "Hinamori-san, I will tell you one more time. Go to Sanjou-san's classroom this instance or suffer the consequences. If you have a problem with that, please pull out that petty excuse you have in your sleeve," Recomposing himself, the teacher taunted me.

"I did not take your frog's eggs," I stood steadfast. I was not going to admit something I did not even do. With a deep breath, I pulled myself together, and my honey golden orbs bore into his as he tried to search for any sort of hint. If he had a need to execute a search, I will allow him to search through the gates of my soul. He will find nothing.

"Excuse me, Sensei?" A female student summoned for his attention, attaining a nod from the said person. "I don't mean to intrude on your lecture, but I-I saw Hinamori-san take the f-frog's from your office… I-I tried to stop her, b-but she threatened that i-if I p-p-p-peeped even a w-word she would have slit my throat." Tears were running down her face as if she had also been a victim to my "heinous" crimes. Her friend beside her coaxed her, pretending to glare at me; but when the teacher averted his eyes back to me, no sympathy marked her face. Only joy of my torment could be read on her face.

"Hinamori-san, go now before you do anything to harm my beloved students!" He ordered me away with a wave. He treated me as if I was not one of his students. Murmurs were shared among the others in the class. All supported his side. I don't care how long I have to stand here. I am not lying. I _will _stand here even if the whole world may be against me.

"I'll take her, Sensei," A familiar voice penetrated this loud ruckus. The owner of the voice dragged me out of that room and down the hall. It didn't take me long to figure out that this was Kukai-kun. In silence, we walked down the stairs, out of the building, and to the back. During the way there, he took the bucket in my hands and instructed one of his friends to rinse off the mud and take it to the Sensei's office. He let go of my arm there and went around the corner. I took a step to follow him, but he appeared with a green rope in his hands.

"Thanks for helping me- AHHHH!" My question became a scream. Dissolving the mud on my clothes, a cold torrent of water ran down my body as Kukai-kun continued to pulverize me perpetually with his new found instrument. I had made my way just a foot away from him with my hands spread to defend myself. Since he had too much fun with this hobby of his, I decided to kill this joy clearly expressed on his face. I tilted the opening of the hose to his face, feeling satisfaction. His hold on the hose fell as he tried to cover his face. I ran back a few meters and discovered the joy on the other end of this "rope". This was the one of the highlights of my days here at school. He ran around the corner to take cover, but I wouldn't let him off easily after spraying an abused girl with cold water. As I rounded the corner, I stopped at that spot. I could see Kukai-kun with a grin that should be erased. He had another green hose in his hands about to explode water onto me. Before he could do that, my last and final accomplishment would be to be the first to fire water at him. I pointed my hose at him, but unfortunately, we hit the other at the same time. We were carefree and drenched as we continued our little water fight. After our whole struggle for dominance, we rested on the grass, drying ourselves out in the sun.

"I admit defeat," I sighed, holding my hands up on the grass.

"It has been a tough battle, but I am dominant," He put a hand over his heart. "As a wage for my win, you shall call me Nii-san for the rest of your life, Idiot-san." He acted dramatic, causing me to laugh a little. "Hey, Hinamori-san, what do you think of Ikuto?" That was an odd question to bring up.

"He's a chair thief. That's for sure," I joked around, erupting a chortle in Ku- I mean Nii-san's throat. "I think he is pretty arrogant and rude for taking a lady's chair, but since he is your friend, I will only consider him a chair thief and nothing more."

"Well, that's great. He's taking you home today. Since you are riding in a public train station, you don't have to worry. He'll have plenty of other seats to take. Don't want to be worrying about your safety while I'm on my date with Utau-san. Well see ya, Hinamori-san," He hastily concluded his announcement and ran off. I didn't bother go after him. So what I'm just taking the four station rides down to my home with the Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I grabbed my bag and headed for the front entrance. The bell rang an hour ago. Why did Ku- I meant Nii-san run… off? NOOOOO~! I have to ride in a train for an hour and a half with the infamous Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What did I ever do to deserve such condemnation?! I know I'll just use the back entrance. What could go so wrong? I am closest to the back anyway. I merrily went on my way. Once my sight could see the back entrance, I smiled. I knew it was right to use the back, and Nii-san calls me an idiot. I strode past the entrance and rounded to the right to see a blur of blue as I passed. Suddenly something pulled onto my collar as I fell backwards. I was waiting for the hard impact to come, but the impact that came was more warming than I thought. I looked ahead of me to see old women blushing at either me or someone behind me… Yup, it's definitely someone behind me.

"Hello, _Amu-chan_," A deep husky voice breathed into my ear… AHHHHHHHHH~!

**Sorry can't update very frequently. Have to focus on school. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**This new chapter is to celebrate Hana-chan's return. I'm sort of sick so yeah~.**

"He he he… W-What are you doing here?" I took a step away from Ikuto. How did he find me here? Didn't Kukai tell him to meet me at the front entrance?

"I'm here to pick you up. What else would I be here for?" He took a step closer to me, but since he had a longer stride than me, he was closer to me than before. What to do? What to do?

"I heard that you lived in the exact opposite direction as me. I don't want to trouble you through an hour and a half ride," I bluffed my way through. Hopefully, he lived in an opposite direction than me.

"Who told you that? I only live a few blocks away from you. Why would it trouble me? I just have to stand next to you. Where's the harm in that?" He took a step closer to me even though I didn't even take a pace back. Wait!

"How do you know where I live?" I looked at him strangely. I don't remember ever seeing him in the neighborhood. I could see him chest raise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"How else? Kukai told me it when he told me to pick you up." He had a strange habit of sighing, didn't he? What's so wrong about me going with him anyway? I don't lose anything nor do I gain anything.

"Let's get this over and done with." I trudged along the side walk as he stood behind me. From that point on to the station, we didn't really talk; but I could feel that he had something to say to me. I looked back at him several times and noticed that he was staring on the ground. Since he is pretty tall, he needs to look down at everything. He has pretty azure eyes. I'm betting that his hair is as soft as fur… No, I'm sounding like some love struck girl from those dramas. I shook my head roughly. When I opened my eyes, I could see Ikuto in front of me, smirking. I looked around and noticed we were already on the station car.

"Falling for me, eh?" He smugly said. If I had a fly swatter in my hands, I would hit that stupid grin off his face.

I turned away from him, sat down on one of the chairs, and plugged my ears with my red and black earphones. I don't understand what told him that he could sit next to me, but he took my silence as an invitation. There were other seats nearby. The station wasn't even that crowded. Everyone could have their own bench, and there would still be several free benches. Three high school girls from a different school started winking at Ikuto and trying to beckon him to come. I thought it was enough to call the player over, but he just sat back and put on his blue and black earphones, leaning back. The girls felt insulted and moved to a different car.

After a few minutes of the ride, I began to slowly black out. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but they would always try to close. I began swaying in my chair until I found the prefect head rest. My head lay itself against that head rest and dozed off.

I was barely awake when I could hear a light bell. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see a black cat with a red ribbon and a bell around its neck. The cat would let a meow~ escape its mouth, but it would look so tired while doing it. I turned my head a little and could feel something soft as fur and smell as chocolate. I noticed my hands were draping and brought them closer together to find a neck.

"Are you trying to kill me?" My hands could feel the throat vibrate as a deep chuckle fell from the owner's mouth. "Do you want me to put you down, _Amu-chan_?" I responded with a tighter hold around his neck. "I got it. I got it. I won't let you down." My tight hold fell to a loose chain. After a few moments of paradise, he told me that we made my house but noticed I wasn't willing to let go. He rang the doorbell and was met by Mama's merry voice.

"Oh, why, hello, Ikuto-kun. You can just set Amu on her bed," She allowed him in. I could hear his footsteps against the wooden stairs, the sound of the door creaking, and the sigh that escaped his lips. I could feel the loss of the warmth. I begged for the return of the warmth but only attained a pat on the head and a farewell from him. I could hear the sounds rewind of his sigh, the door, and his footsteps. I fell asleep, seeking warmth.

**~Morning~**

"Get up, honey," I heard Mama yell from down below the stairs. I quickly got up out of bed, rushed towards the bathroom, got dressed and ready, ran out, grabbed a piece of toast, and rushed out. Wait, what happened yesterday after school? I was supposed to do my homework when I got home… ARGH! Now, that chair thief thinks I'm a pervert.

**Thanks for making it to the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Happy Valentines' Day~! Actually it's 4-5 days away, but whatever. Hana-chan has once again given me an idea. What cha' think? Please R&R.**

**(/-\) **_**Amu's POV**_** \(^o^)/**

I sprinted for the train's doors that would be closing in any second. I just need a few more steps. Yes! I made it. I looked around for Kukai… er I mean Nii-san and found him sitting down in the seat next to the exit opposite of the one I entered. He looked up and found me, but I could see I wasn't the person for whom he was waiting.

"Hinamori-san, I see you've made it." He waved at me and stood up. "Now there's only one person left."

Before I could ask him to whom he was referring, a gush of wind had past us. I hastily prevented my red plaid skirt from flowing up. What was that? Was that the person who he was waiting for?

"Ikuto, you made it!" He seemed more enthusiastic over seeing that chair thief more than his own childhood friend. Ikuto and Nii-san shared their own little conversation. Are they really forgetting about me? Whatever, I'm going to another car. I turned and was about to go; however a certain blue haired boy said more words than necessary when Nii-san asked how yesterday went.

"'How did yesterday go?', you say? Well, _Amu-chan, _how _did _yesterday go?" Ikuto slurred his words at the end, emphasizing my name. Is he seriously mentioning that to him?! I was barely conscious. What kind of person would blame anyone for what they did in their sleep! "Prepare yourself, Kukai. Amu isn't what you think she is. She's actually-" I tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth with my hand.

"I didn't know you guys were this close. Did something happen yesterday?" Nii-san looked at me strangely. I was sitting atop Ikuto and roughly pressing my hand against his lips. "Hinamori-san, you do know that you're straddling him, right? You also know that you and Ikuto look like..." He laughed nervously for a few moments before he continued. "Well, you are forcing Ikuto into doing _it _on a public train."

_**I **_doing _**that**_to _**him**_?! I quickly got off him with a blush spreading across my face like a wild-fire. Kukai and Ikuto started laughing at me, and they didn't bother hide it. Ikuto was holding his sides, lying on the floor; but as for Kukai, he was _rolling _on the floor. That's it. I'll just forget these two bakas and go to a different train car. I headed for the door but was yet again stopped by Ikuto.

"I guess I just have to tell him if you're not willing." Ikuto's laugh ceased as he walked to Nii-san who was lying on the other side of the car. I was closer to Ikuto than Kukai. I had no other choice than to stop Ikuto instead of Nii-san. I launched myself at Ikuto, tackling him once again. Now, this time it didn't look wrong because I was on top of his back and he was face down on the floor. My hands wrapped around him since I couldn't just jump on him. Jumping on him made it look like I was raping him. Taking him down with me hopefully looked as if it was a tackle. I could feel Ikuto chuckling and hear Kukai having another round of laughter.

"Amu, if you really wanted to take off my clothes, you could have just asked," Ikuto told me as he sat up. I looked at the front of him and saw his white uniform shirt's button torn, exposing his abs. I hurriedly let go of him and covered my eyes. "How am I going to go in school with this?"

"G-G-G-GOMENASAI~!"

**Kukai's POV**

"It's a good thing Amu had her sewing kit from home ec class in her bag. It's also a good thing that she sewed the buttons back on your shirt before we got off the train. Anyway, Amu, who are you planning on giving chocolates for Valentines' Day tomorrow," I grinned, giving a thumbs-up to my "imouto" Amu. She was exactly like a little sister to me although she didn't share the same blood as me. "I wonder what would've happened if you went to school shirtless."

"There's only you and Rima," Amu said. She was standing as Ikuto took her seat and I sat at the seat next to her.

"How could you forget about me? I'm so hurt," Ikuto feigned hurt. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, if you're trying to win her heart, you have a long way to go.

"How could I not?" She stuck out her tongue.

"I got to go before Nagi comes and hauls me back to our classroom. Watch over Amu for me, Ikuto," said I, dashing out the door. I stopped right at the foot of the door and looked back to see how my two friends were faring. Amu was yelling at Ikuto who was teasing her. Sigh, I doubt Ikuto will take care of Amu. He'll only watch her. How can I not worry about Amu every day? I turned to see a furious Nagi. To average people, he didn't look angry with the smile on his face; but he emitted an aura that exemplified anger and frustration. I turned and sprinted the other way to escape Nagi, but Nagi was barely a foot away from me.

**Ikuto's POV**

I could hear Kukai's screams that rang throughout the halls. I couldn't care less about what he was so scared of since Amu was with me. I would tease Amu. She would show an expression that I haven't seen before. That was what our usual conversations were. I didn't mind this relationship. At least she doesn't ignore me anymore. I might not have to sit in this seat.

"Give me back my seat, Tsukiyomi-san," She ordered me with her finger pointed straight at me. Never mind, I'll keep this seat just a little while longer.

"That's right, you thieving neko. How dare you even take a pretty lady's chair?" Aw, the Kiddy King's back to ruin it all. Amu had just two light smidges of pink on her cheeks as she looked down and fumbled with her hands. This is the guy you like?! Oh, Amu, Amu, Amu, you don't have a great taste in men, do you? I began shaking my head with my arms folded and my brows furrowed. I was deep in thought before Tadase yelled, "You thieving cat, are those ears just accessories?"

I grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her into my lap. I looked at both of her red ears, satisfied with my accomplishment.

"H-Hey, Tsu-Tsukiyomi-san, let me g-g-go," She struggled for an escape.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted, your seat," remarked I. I wrapped both my arms around her waist and buried my face into her hair. Ah, strawberries… I could hear her protests, but because she fit perfectly in my arms, how could I comply with her demand? The teacher came in asking me as to why she's on my lap. I just glared at him and he cowered away. That class period was the best one in my whole life. Amu squirmed here and there, but she was cute when she would turn her head and beg me to get off her.

**Amu's POV**

As the last school bell rang, I grabbed my bag and ran for the front entrance. Ha, Ikuto can't find me. He'll just be waiting at the back gate for a long time. Oh, look, there's Nii-san waiting for me at the front entrance. I hurried to his side, but I stopped midway when suddenly a hand fell on my shoulder. My eyes traveled from the hand, up the arm, and to the face of the owner. Ikuto?! Noooo! I ran and hid behind Kukai so that the clingy pervert wouldn't be able to reach me. Ikuto walked to us as if he was a lion that slowly trod to his prey before it sprang and pounced on it.

"What did you do now, Ikuto?" Kukai sighed as if he was talking to a trouble making child. Ikuto stopped in front of Kukai before he answered.

"Well, I gave her what she wanted, but she's still not satisfied," The clingy pervert shrugged with a smug smirk. I cautiously reached in my bag for the proper equipment to face such an opponent. I raised my fly swatter to slap the smirk off, but Nii-san stopped me and looked at me with a stern face. I moved to put it back in my bag, but Nii-san took it and threw it in the bushes. I ran for the bushes, but Ikuto hugged me from behind. I tried to pry his hands off and tried also to shake him off me; but to no avail, his hands were cement to me.

"What's wrong, Amu? Aren't we walking back home together?" A pout replaced his smirk, but it didn't satisfy me one bit. His eyes had a glint of mischief. Kukai sighed and muttered, "Aren't I coming along as well?" However, his words didn't matter that much. This clinging perverted chair thief was out for me. How am I going to possibly live a quiet life?

**Thanks for reaching this far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

**I was planning on writing this chapter on Valentines' Day as well, but something prevented me to. **

"Here's your chocolate, Kukai." Amu handed Kukai the chocolate wrapped in green paper with a black ribbon. Kukai, Ikuto, and Amu were on the train to their school.

"Ahem, I think you're forgetting about someone." Ikuto's words couldn't help but bring laughter to his friend. Kukai was laughing at how desperate the plea from his friend was.

"I was planning on visiting Rima's classroom to give it to her since she lives in the opposite direction," Amu replied. She didn't understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Well, isn't there a certain blue haired boy you want to give a chocolate to?" Ikuto pointed to himself, making sure Amu got what he meant.

"Oh~." Realization dawned on Amu's face. "No." The abrupt, immediate answer increased Kukai's laughter that had just died down.

"Kukai, give me some of your chocolate," Ikuto turned to his basketball teammate for help.

"No, don't think of trying to steal his chocolate, you thieving cat," Amu stepped in front of Kukai so that Ikuto couldn't reach him, but it wouldn't even help much since the two boys were taller than her. His azure, right eye twitched for a moment or two.

"Thieving cat, eh?" Ikuto answered to her comment.

"It's quite fitting," Amu mentioned, giggling to herself. Ikuto knew she wasn't giggling at him since a light blush spread. Being the little man-child he was, Ikuto decided to make her blush a darker shade.

"You know I can steal more than chocolate and a seat, right?" Ikuto's hand brought Amu's chin higher as Ikuto bent to her level so that his face would be right above hers just by mere centimeters. His breath was the only thing that touched her lips. Her face was a very deep shade of red.

"Yada! Let go of me." Amu slapped his hand away from her chin. "How dare you- What are you doing?" Amu stared blankly as Ikuto was tampering with her phone in one hand and his in the other.

"I'm stealing your phone number. What else were you hoping for?" Ikuto teased her and threw her back her phone.

When the train doors opened the next minute, Amu sprinted out of the train to the school. Ikuto and Kukai were laughing at her expression, walking off the train.

**.::Lunch::.**

"Rima, I can't stand that guy. He thinks every girl is after him. What a conceited jerk! He steals my chair every day, talks with such perversion, and he is arrogant. He keeps whining to give him chocolate every period. He pokes me with his pen if he sits next to me. And he-"

"Amu, he might not be that bad as a guy as you depict him . He might just be misunderstood by you," Rima sighed. Amu gave her a puzzled look so Rima decided to expound on the matter. "He might actually be trying to take your seat so that you'll notice him. He might be making perverted comments and being a jerk to you since he doesn't want you to find out his ulterior motive."

"If he doesn't want me to find out, shouldn't he be indifferent to me?" Amu tried to plead for her case. "How would you even know anything about being misunderstood? When anyone would even misunderstand you, you would instantly say if you did it or not, right?"

"I did something I wasn't supposed to do, and Nagi is mad at me. Even if time went back to that time, I would still do it," Rima gave that smile of melancholy.

"Ne, Rima, you can tell me about it if you'd like," Amu offered.

"Amu, I know you. I know that once I tell you the story. You'll tell me to tell Nagi everything. You're the type of person who would go out of their way to help their friend or anyone for that matter. You're just that type of person, and that's how I came to like you. That's why I won't tell you." Even with Rima's explanation, Amu still wanted to help her but decided to stop there. Amu would have prodded further, but Rima was passive which was unusual to her straightforward, blunt self.

"I'll let you have time by yourself up here, but remember to attend next period." Amu left the roof and headed down the stairs. She was at the top of the third floor's staircase when she felt a hand pushing her back. Amu braced for impact, staring at the hard, cold floor that lie before her. The floor was replaced by a warm body right before the impact made it.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto asked the girl in his arms, searching her body for possible wounds. Amu shook her head, filling Ikuto with relief. "Alright, I'll walk you to your next period. It's Home Ec, correct?"

"You don't have to walk me to class, Ikuto-baka," Amu retorted, walking off on her merry way. She thought Ikuto wasn't following her, but in truth, he was. Amu only noticed it when people began murmuring.

"Why is our Ikuto-sama with that braided geek? Why does she even wear braids?" A girl murmured at the sidelines.

"She think she's all that, just because she's friends with Kukai. Kukai and Ikuto are just being nice to her," Another girl mentioned.

When they reached a pretty barren hallway, Amu was about to turn around and yell at the guy stalking her; but a girl nearby dropped a book right in front of Ikuto. Ikuto didn't stop to help her but continued walking.

"Wait, Ikuto, aren't you going to help her?" Amu asked him, turning to face him.

"Why? She's already picked it up and walked about a good distance away," Ikuto complained with an aloof tone.

"Don't you know the common courtesies?" Amu told him.

"Amu, she did that because she wanted to catch my attention. Everyone does things so that the person they like will notice."

**.::Home EC Class (Amu's POV)::. (Before you go any further, I don't know much on how to make chocolate.)**

"Okay, class, there are ingredients laid out before you for your chocolates. Make a chocolate for someone. Your grade will be decided on how much emotions you put into your chocolate. Go," The teacher said. There were 15 stations in the classroom and three girls per station.

I shared a station with Rima and another blond girl who called herself Utau. They looked pretty clueless about how to make the chocolate because they weren't paying attention when the teacher was explaining.

"Boil Water, cut chocolate into pieces, place chocolate in the glass bowl, place glass bowl over the pot with boiling water, stir for 3-5 min, place in chocolate mold, place in refrigerator, wait for few minutes, and decorate," I explained without looking at them. I was sure that they don't like being told what to do. "I'm just reviewing over what she said. Sorry if it's bothering you."

"No, it doesn't bother us at all," Utau and Rima said simultaneously.

**.::Time Skip::.**

I was already finished with my assortment of chocolates. I was planning on giving them to Ikuto as a gift of gratitude for saving. It had nothing to do with Valentines' Day or any romantic feelings. Just a gift of gratitude… The assortment of chocolates consisted of decorated circles, squares, and cats. I was just finished wrapping them in black paper with a blue ribbon when Utau and Rima groaned.

"Rima, do you want me to help you?" I asked Rima since Utau seemed as if she just waiting for the chocolate to cool. She seemed as if contemplating before she just gave up her pride.

"Fine, but help Utau as well. She needs it. That chocolate in the fridge looks like a pile of muck," Rima pointed out, walking to me.

"I don't need it from Pinky. What does hers even taste like?" Utau argued. "Let me have a taste of yours." Since she asked for my chocolate, I gave her one of the defaults. "How'd you get the rich taste and the strawberry filling inside of it?"

"See! You need help," Rima declared victor.

"Fine, help me."

**.::End of PE (Last Period, Normal POV)::.**

"Do you know where Ikuto is, Utau?" Amu asked the blond.

"He's in the infirmary, sleeping," Utau told her and walked off. Amu headed down the hallway, but a gang stopped her.

"Let's go out and talk, Hinamori Amu," a red-head with a gang behind her singled out Amu who already had her bag in her hand and led her to the back of the school. They didn't know a certain person saw the thing.

"We've seen you around Ikuto. Stop being around him," The girls pushed her to wall, surrounding her.

"Why? If you like him, shouldn't you just confess to him?" Amu said.

"Don't speak so lightly about our feelings? We have tried to get him to turn our way. We've used up so money on our cosmetics and clothes. You don't even try, and he looks at you that's unforgivable," The girls spoke in voices of discord so it took a few seconds for Amu to comprehend.

"How can he notice you if the only things you do are things like this? Do you just suspect that he'll like you for looks? Who likes someone whom they haven't even gotten to know or talked to? If you really want Ikuto to look at you, don't suppose that he'll come to you if you just stand there with only pretty looks and no real effort," The outcast said.

"Shut up. You know nothing." The girls surrounded her scratching her with their fake nails, but one girl decided to throw a punch which led to a beating for Amu. Amu would have shown resistance, but she had something she had to protect in her bag.

"What do you have there?" The girls were trying to grab her bag, but Amu dropped to fetal position to protect what was inside the bag. Irritated by her actions, they began kicking her and throwing rocks at her.

"You think you're all that. What is happening now is all thanks to your own fault," A girl yelled out. The girls threw in their own comments after that. The fighting went on for about an hour until they got tired of her.

Amu lay on the ground for a moment, trying to get over the pain that coursed through her body. Neglecting the pain, she headed for the infirmary; but it wasn't for her welfare. When she finally reached the bed which Ikuto lied on, she just laid the chocolates for him at his side and walked off to get on the train to her place. It was a weekend the next day so Amu knew she had enough time to figure out how to hide her wounds.

**Thanks for reading. I summed up the fight since I was falling asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA-CHAN! **

**I know I haven't been updating much, but spring break's next week so I'll try to update at least one story of mine each day for those 4-5 days. I only have one week of spring break. What about you guys? Also, I'm thinking of writing Monochrome. What do you think? Since I am short on time, I'll make my extent on this story will be thirty minutes. GO~!**

**Ikuto's POV**

"How come you don't know anything about catching women's attention?! You have practically most of the female student body after you," I hollered to the infirmary's doctor, who was Kukai's brother.

"Aren't they after you as well?" The brown haired infirmary doctor tried to shift the blame on me. I would say something to defend myself, but I'm too tired to think.

"Forget you. I'm sleeping here," I laid himself on the bed and napped like a cat, stretching myself out.

"I don't know whether I'm taking care of a teenage boy or a cat," The doctor sighed to himself. I can't complain there.

**Time Skip**

I smelled chocolate and strawberries. Searching for the smell, I found it right next to me. I ripped open the box to find three chocolates that were shaped like a chair. Oh, Amu, you have a way with chocolate. I tried to cherish the chocolates filled with strawberry, but they were gone before I knew it. I'll just go ask her to make me more on Monday. Tomorrow is a weekend.

**Saturday (Kukai's POV)**

"Hey, Ikuto, which movie should we watch?" I asked my blue haired friend who was much like a cat.

"Let's just watch that horror movie. I've been meaning to watch it anyway," He said with a stoic face.

"Amu's really scared of that movie. Last time we were here with Utau, she instantly latched onto my arm when we only just watched the trailers," I commented, walking to the ticket booth.

"Wait, Kukai," Ikuto grabbed my arm. "Call Amu. She's watching this with us. Don't forget to leave out me and the movie."

"Why…" Oh, right, Ikuto has a thing for Amu. Well, I guess it can't be considered a thing with Ikuto being all jealous over Amu grabbing her older brother's arm.

"Fine, but you had better not make her faint during the movie. I won't call her for you anymore, if you do," I threatened, dialing the numbers. I might be the one threatening, but he was the one who had the blood thirsty eyes. He could pass off as a ninja.

"_Hello, Kukai?" _My poor little sister greeted me, not knowing what I was about to put her through.

"Hey, Amu, do you want to go out to the movies? There's this movie that's out, and I don't want to watch it alone," I said. I wasn't necessarily lying. I wouldn't want to watch this movie alone.

"…_Fine, just come by my house,"_ She hung up on me after her words.

"I'll go pick up Amu. You coming?" I asked him. I didn't have to ask because he was already ahead of me. How does he know where she lives? Oh, right, they knew each other before I knew Amu. With their current relationship, I wouldn't have noticed.

After a few minutes in a cab, we finally reached her house. When I got out, I accidentally hit a dog that was passing by with the door.

"Sorry, doggie, I didn't mean to," I tried to get close to small, cute dog, offering my hand; but the dog had other intentions. He started barking ferociously and almost bit my hand off if I hadn't had pulled my hand back. I only knew one way to survive now. RUN~!

**Ikuto's POV**

I guess I'm going to be the one who gets to pick Amu up. Kukai is a fast runner so he'll make it.

"You jerk! Aren't you supposed to be the one in my place? You're the cat!" I could hear him cry, but it wouldn't change the fact _he _was being chased.

I walked to the front door, knocked on the door, and waited patiently at the door for a few seconds. The door opened after my patient wait. It was Hinamori-san who answered the door.

"My, Ikuto, I haven't seen you since you were a grade schooler. How's your mother doing? Still trying to get your sister to sing for her. What are you doing here anyway?" Midori shoved me into their abode as she went on.

"I'm here for Amu. We were supposed to go to the movies but Ku-" I answered.

"It's glad to see you're finally Amu's boyfriend." It seemed as if she was purposefully yelling that. I almost forgot how loud she was and how she cut off people.

"Boyfriend?! My little angel! Noo~! I'm running away!" Ah, here comes Tsumugu-san. He's just as lively as I remember him. He ran into the bathroom yet again with all the junk food in his hands. I haven't seen that in a long time.

"Nee-chan finally has a boyfriend?! Yes, now mom can invade Amu's privacy rather than mine! Thanks, Ikuto!" The little Ami that I once remembered became such a big preteen now. I feel so old.

"Amu, come down! Your boyfriend's here!" Midori and Ami yelled. I don't think I have anything to say here. I wouldn't deny it if I did become her boyfriend.

"I thought I told you Kukai's not my- Ikuto? What are you doing here? Wait, don't tell me! I'm not going!" Amu tried to climb back up the stairs, but it was too bad since I already had a trick up my sleeve.

"But Kukai already bought the tickets." She was always the little naïve girl I knew

"...Fine." She reluctantly surrendered. I and her left her home after a little bit of Midori's squealing and questions.

"So what happened to you?" I asked her, pointing out her wounds. She had worn a long jeans and a big hoodie so that no one could see the wounds all over her body.

"It's nothing," She smiled at me.

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah," She answered.

"You-"

"IKUTO!"

**Time's up! I know that I should have written more down, but I was eating which means two hands off keyboard. Anyway thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything.**

**Hey, how's spring break been for you? I've honestly had a terrible time so far, but I'm probably betting that you don't want me to be babbling on. **

"IKUTO!" A shriek came from behind them. Amu and Ikuto slowly turned to see the furious blonde dragging Kukai with her hand. "How could you leave Kukai alone with a dog? I bet that you used him as a scape goat so that the dog wouldn't come after you."

"Ikuto, how could you leave him behind?" Amu gasped after she took a look at the wounds over Kukai's body.

"I didn't leave him-"

"Then why does a dog come after _him _of all people, huh? If it was a choice between you or him, it wouldn't take a genius to know that it would be you. Now, tell me why I had to save my boyfriend from a raging dog," The blonde raved on.

"Utau, you've forgotten one factor in this situation… My pheromones might be so strong that even the animals love me and became jealous of Kukai being so close to me," Ikuto explained his theory.

"Then why doesn't Amu like you?" Utau's eye was twitching with incessant anger.

"Well, it may be because she is a boy," He pretended to be grieving over a mourned loss.

"IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE?" Amu screeched into his ear.

"There is another factor. Because Kukai looks somewhat like a dog, the dog thought of him as a threat and attacked him," He threw out his last card on the table, hoping that it would save him. At first, Utau and Amu couldn't believe it; but it gradually made sense.

"Putting that aside, what were you guys doing anyway? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't because you and Amu were going on a date because she wouldn't like that, right Amu?" Utau smiled at her.

"Thanks, Utau, for understanding me so well," Amu tried to hug her, but someone attached themselves to her.

"How would you know? Fate is unpredictable," Ikuto smirked, hugging Amu from the back.

"What did you say, you thieving cat?" A voice came from behind the two.

"What is it now, Kiddy King?" He hissed, clinging onto Amu more and causing Tadase to flinch.

"How could you treat such a fair maiden that way?" The "King" cried in despair.

"We're watching this movie. I already paid for the tickets so get your butts in there," Utau threw Amu, Ikuto, and Kukai into the theater room and entered as well.

"Not without me," Tadase stormed into the room.

The seating order in the room was Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase who was at the far end. The theater room was barren except for the five.

"Why isn't there anyone here?" Amu asked no one in particular. She couldn't tell what the movie was because the trailers were the only thing on the screen.

"Well, it's most likely because no one would really watch a horror movie right after Valentine's Day," Utau said nonchalantly. "Now, sh, it's starting."

**Time Skip (1 hour after)**

"It's not that I'm complaining here, but you know that you can just leave any time you want, Amu. Kiddy King already ran out crying five minutes after the movie started," Ikuto laughed at the memory. Quivering, Amu was clinging onto his arm, burying her face into it.

"I-I-I'm al-" A blood curling shriek from the girl on the screen and slashes of blood could be heard, shaking the entire room. Although Amu couldn't see what was going on, she could hear clearly; and the images that played in her head was much worse and gruesome than the ones on the screen.

"It's alright. I'm here," Ikuto whispered gingerly in her ear, caressing her head with his hand. The movie went on with the two holding each other.

"I think Ikuto's having too much fun over there," Kukai spoke softly to Utau.

"Not for long, the movie is about to end," Utau giggled to herself.

Just about the moment she said that, the screen showed "The End?".

"Amu, it's over," Utau informed Amu who immediately let go of Ikuto's arm. Ikuto glared daggers into his sister, but Utau just whistled, looking away as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Utau and I have something else to do so you're walking Amu home, Ikuto."Kukai disappeared with Utau before he could protest which he wouldn't do.

"Hey, Amu, why do you remember Utau but not me?" Ikuto pouted as they made their way to her home.

"What are you talking about? Utau and I met before I met you. I know she's your sister, but it wouldn't mean that I would meet you," Amu said. She would have a fit over him coming along, but she was too tired to resist.

"You're really troublesome." Ikuto leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wha-Wha-What did y-you just do?" Amu backed away from Ikuto.

"It's punishment for not remembering," He stuck out his tongue.

**Thanks for Reading. Tell me my faults please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything. I'm really neglecting you guys. I wonder what I should do about that…**

**NORMAL POV GYM**

"GO! IKUTO-SAMA! GANBARRE, KUKAI-SAMA! GO, NAGI-SAMA!" The fan girls at the sidelines cheered for their beloved blue haired fellow as the guys were betting on who would win: Class A or Class B. Kukai and Nagi, who were both on Class A, had a winning chance; but as for Ikuto, who was on Class B, had only very few athletic classmates.

"I wonder why they combined Class A and Class B for PE. They usually combine Class A with Class C and Class B with Class D, but it's not as if I'm against it," Rima remarked to Amu.

"I can't say I disagree as well. I've always wanted to be in the same class as you," Amu agreed.

"I doubt that I'm the reason why. It's probably because of that 'brother' of yours with the sports obsession over there. I'm betting for Nagi. Who are you betting for?" The blond nudged her for an answer.

"I'm betting for-"

"Amu, if I win this one, you have to listen to a request of mine. If I lose, I'll listen to yours," Ikuto declared without her consent.

"Well, now I know who you're rooting for, unless you're a masochist," Rima put out bluntly.

"How haughty can he be! It's 26-40, a fourteen point lead for Nii-san. How does he expect to win this one? Fine, Ikuto, I'll take you up on that offer," Amu said with a confident aura, but she felt that somewhere deep, deep within she wanted him to win.

"Let's give it all we've got, guys!" Ikuto roared to his guys, who responded with savage cheers for agreements. Class A just snickered at them, doubting their potentials; but Kukai and Nagi were concerned with this sudden change of aura the other team gave off. It was filled with confidence and power. They knew that if their team underestimated the other team, it would end unpleasantly for them.

"Play your hardest out there," Kukai encouraged his men, but his men still doubted. The teams filed back onto the court.

As the whistle blew, Ikuto jumped for the ball and tossed it into the hoop, making a three pointer. Everyone in the stadium wasn't surprised because it was the usual Ikuto. A member of Class A threw the ball to their teammate, but the enemy had intercepted the ball and passed it to another teammate who made a two pointer. The Class A tried to avoid another interception, but it occurred again with another teammate. It went on until it was 39 to 40 and only 18 seconds on the clock. Pressured by time, the student from Class A decided to not pass the ball and charge in. He thought that his team would win for sure when he made it close to his hoop, but Ikuto snatched the ball from him and threw the ball through the hoop which was all the way on the other side of the court. The whole stadium was amazed to see their infamous Ikuto do such an impressive move. The clock had only eight seconds to go. Kukai and Nagi had purposefully abandoned the match for a while. This time the Class A member passed the ball to Kukai who was a half court away from his hoop. Just as the ball was about to fall from his fingertips, his little sister shouted something improbable- no impossible.

"Ikuto, are you really that weak hearted?" Amu's scream was drowned out by the other cheers, but Kukai, Rima, and Ikuto heard. As fast as an eye could blink, Ikuto was already at the hoop and stopped the ball from entering the hoop.

"CLASS B WINS!" The students cheered.

"What did I just do?" The pink haired girl asked herself why she led herself to her own demise.

"You're a masochist, my dear Amu," Rima answered her question, patting her shoulder and trying to comfort her. Amu looked up to Ikuto to see him smirking at her. Although he was surrounded by his teammates, she could tell he was looking at her.

"Hey, Amu and Rima," Nagi walked over to them.

"You let him win," Rima whispered, only audible to her and him.

"Amu, Ikuto wants to see you," He smiled nervously under the intent gaze of his girlfriend. Amu glanced back at Ikuto to see him walking to her.

"I'll see you later, Rima!" The rosette yelled, retreating from this cruel, unusual punishment. She ran away from the gym and stopped at the entrance to the building for the next class. She didn't have to change because the girls were only cheering.

"Kya!" Amu yelled, jumping two meters back. A moment previously, Amu had turned and seen Ikuto's face just centimeters away. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"Claiming my prize," Ikuto replied casually. "I wouldn't be here, if my prize hadn't ran away."

"What do you want?" Amu surrendered.

"You have to spend one day with me," He smirked. "Wherever I want, whenever I want, whatever I want. You could consider it a date."

"A D-D-DATE?! WITH YOU?!" She yelled, attracting the attention of a certain someone.

"See ya tomorrow after school," He hollered, heading back to change. Amu would have yelled something back, but she was too taken back to respond.

"A date? A DATE!" She screeched.

RING! RING! RING!

"I'll worry about that later. I have to get to classes quickly." Amu rushed into the building and up the corridor's stairs.

"Hey, Amu," Rima's voice called below the stairs as Amu made it to the top. Amu turned around to see Rima.

"Hurry up, Rima! We're al-" Amu stopped as something harshly shoved her down the stairs. Her last image before she blacked out was Rima who had missed to catch her.

**Yeah… so that's it… END SCENE… or whatever.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything. I will probably update all of my stories to announce something. I am making a poll, which is for the continuation for Fake Marriage, Real Love. I'm giving you three options for that. (1. Prequel 2. Sequel 3. Don't write one.)**

**There's this other story I may do. Amu's Secret: **

**"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto met in college and swore to marry, but somehow, they never did. Eight years after the separation, Amu and Ikuto meet yet again at Souma Utau and Kukai's wedding. During the whole wedding, Amu is trying to keep Utau and Kukai quiet about something."**

**If at least one of you votes for it, I will write it. It doesn't matter if more people hate it because I had the permission of nekogirl017 and had the high approval of AmuxIkutolover. These two story suggestions were made by fanficgirl85.**

**Amu's POV**

Why is the room so white? Wait, what's that blue head in front of me? To know more about this blue head, I stretched out my hand and patted the soft hair. It felt really silky. I was really tempted to keep my hands at the destination, but I had to keep researching. I brought my hands down the cheeks to the lips, rubbing the smirk on the lips. I ran my hands down to the neck and could feel the ripples of a deep chuckle. My eyesight grew sharper and better until I could make out the face… Ikuto! I pulled my hands from him.

"Hey, Amu, I see you're awake." Ikuto chuckled, patting my head. His hand on my head actually felt pretty nice even though it was somewhat condescending.

"What happened?" I asked him, feeling my head throb lightly.

"You fell from the stairs. Rima brought you over." He took his hand away from my head. I looked wistfully at the hand, but I looked away, knowing that I could endure.

"Where is she?" I inquired of her location.

"She went out to buy food for you when you wake up. She'll be here any minute." He said. "Which means I should take my leave."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to be left alone in a pure white room anyway." I tugged on his sleeve.

"Then what should we do?" Ikuto smirked, patting my head.

"Just stay here by my side. I want to sleep." I said, shutting my eyes. The hand just laid on my head, and a gentle kiss touched my forehead.

"_I'll wait until you notice me." _I fell into a deep sleep after those words fell from his lips. The voice sounded similar to Ikuto's, but this voice was much more ginger and benevolent than Ikuto's.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Ikuto, what's happened to Amu?" Kukai rushed to Ikuto who stood in front of her room. Rima had kicked him out because she found him lying next to Amu.

"She _allegedly _fell down the stairs, but I doubt it. The girls probably did it. Amu might be a clutz, but she was next to the railing which means she could've just used the railing to stop herself. Besides, she fell face flat on the ground. Her class is upstairs so she should've fallen backwards." Ikuto explained his theory.

"Why don't you stop those girls from bullying Amu anyway?" Kukai sighed, leaning against the wall.

"If I protected Amu, Amu would only notice me because I protected her; and she would only hang out with me because of the feeling of obligation. I don't want her to be with me for some sense of duty. I want her to come to me out of her free will. I've already told you that." Ikuto responded.

"I know. I just wanted to hear the reason why I don't punch you for allowing my sister to come to harm's way." He said.

"Kukai, you should have faith in Amu. She's stronger than you think. She can handle these petty fights by herself. She just needs motivation. If it's for herself, she wouldn't do anything. If it's for someone else, she'll exceed your imagination. Just watch." Ikuto chuckled at the thought of it.

**Rima's POV**

"Why are you so close to Ikuto nowadays?" I said somewhat annoyed.

"He's not that bad of a guy." Amu defended him. What is with this development at such a fast pace?

"Chair thief?" I reminded her.

"Sure, he steals chairs; but he's really kind and gentle." Amu GIGGLED to herself, just by THINKING about him. What is this guy? It's obvious Amu is already trapped.

"I'll ask you again when he has that smirk again." I commented.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad-"

"Ikuto, get in here. Amu wants you. I mean it. She wants you badly." I yelled to Ikuto behind the door.

"What, can't take five minutes without missing me, _Amu-chan?" _Ikuto entered the room with his smug smirk.

"I take everything I said about you back." Amu responded.

**I'm cutting it short. I really want to get the post over and done with. I am really lucky to have patient readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything. This chapter is for my friend Hana-chan once again. I've been referring to her a lot, aren't I? Anyway, onto the story…**

"Amu, listen to reason. You should be at home relaxing, not at school listening to these droning lectures." The blond midget attempted to persuade her with a relaxed voice, considering that Amu would seize this chance. She and Amu were walking down the corridors of their school, heading to their study hall.

"Rima, are you encouraging me to ditch the only class we share?" To the blonde's dismay, the rosette shot back a question in a perplexed manner. Since Amu was never one to observe and analyze, Rima would never have imagined that she would see past her plan.

"This is because I care-" Rima paused, catching someone's eye. "You go on ahead. I need to take care of… private manners."

"Sure…" Amu responded, complying with her request. Before she reached the door of her class, she threw a glance to Rima's direction; but the former patient's mind was thrown in a chaotic disarray. The sight of Rima and Ikuto together was indeed… enigmatic. What private matters does Rima have with Ikuto? What would be the harm in listening in their conversation if they have nothing to hide?

**{SIT}**

"What did you want to talk about, Tsukiyomi-san?" Rima questioned with a dark expression. Just a few minutes prior, Ikuto led her quietly to the vending machines at the end of the hall around the corner, which was out of sight.

"'_Tsukiyomi-san'_… You do know what I'm talking to you about, don't you?" Ikuto let out a grieved sigh, yearning for any sign of innocence.

"How did you find out?" Guilt-ridden, she asked, taking a seat on the bench. Ikuto remained in his position, leaning on the wall.

"I narrowed down the list of girls down to nine of my obsessive fan girls and you. To be honest, I did seek out all the other alternatives; but you're the one who best fits the profile. I just came to confirm it. I know pushing your friends down the stairs isn't your thing… Tell me your reason." Ikuto pleaded covered by an unusual coating of consoling care.

"Since you found me, I'll tell you. One of your obsessive fan girls blackmailed me and told me if I don't listen to their one command they'll expose it. They only told me to be at bottom of the stairs of the second floor and call out to Amu. I thought I could catch her… but I couldn't." She told him.

"How important was this blackmail to your friendship with Amu?" He gritted his teeth, not knowing onto whom to take his rage.

"It would've broken Nagi's and my relationship. I don't think you would understand-"

"No, I would probably do the same as you did if I were put in your relationship… However, it's great that you told me the truth. The girl who threatened you already told me everything. I've already taken care of my end of the problem, but how are you going to take care of yours?" He said.

"Ikuto, I thought that you said you wouldn't protect Amu." Rima raised a brow in amusement.

"I'll only protect Amu in this sort of thing. I don't want to see Amu in the hospital again. I'll let it slide now, but I'll ruin your relationship with Nagi if you ever hurt Amu. That time, I won't be taking any excuses from you." Ikuto's expression and voice grew darker and darker.

"You spoil Amu a lot." Rima laughed at his expression.

"That's because I love Amu." Ikuto gave a sincere, loving smile.

*SLAM*

"What was that?" Ikuto asked, looking around for any sign of movement.

"What are you so worried about?" Rima inquired.

"I thought I heard Amu." He said.

**Meanwhile in a nearby empty classroom**

"_Rima was behind that incidents, and Ikuto loves me. What's going on?" _A deranged Amu yelled to herself, hugging her knees close to her body.

**I should really start getting longer chapters. I blame Finals and family drama and procrastination.**


End file.
